Mía primero
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Una historia corta donde Inuyasha refleja el hecho de que Kagome fue SUYA primero.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Fue Mía Primero

Es la madre de Shippo.

Depende de ella cada estúpido segundo de cada estúpido día. Exige toda su atención todo el tiempo. Ella le canta para que se duerma, le deja dormirse en ese capullo de apariencia extraña que tiene, y siempre lo protege. ¡Incluso de MÍ! ¡Incluso cuando se lo MERECE! Le trae aperitivos y pinturas y elogia sus dibujos sin importar lo que parezcan. Lo adora como cualquier madre adoraría a su hijo. Lo quiere como a un hijo.

Él la necesita. Sé que lo hace, pero eso no me pone menos celoso.

Es la hermana de Sango.

Le cuenta sus secretos, comparte su dolor. Se baña con ella. La ayuda a escapar a su propia época cada vez que nos peleamos. ¡La ayuda a DEJARME! Sé que es importante para ella y que haría cualquier cosa por su felicidad, pero sigue siendo irritante. Sé que como exterminadora de demonios Sango no podía ser femenina, hasta ahora. Ahora que tiene a su hermana, está intentando aprender a equilibrar su vida entre guerrera y mujer. La quiere como su hermana.

La necesita. Sé que lo hace, pero eso no me pone menos envidioso.

Es la amiga de Miroku.

Él le deja hablar de cualquier cosa y comparte con él sus preocupaciones sobre sus deberes. A veces incluso intenta ayudarla con ellos. Siempre se interesa por lo que ella se trae y por cómo es la vida en su lado del pozo. Siempre dice algo positivo e instructivo y basura, y ella es optimista e instructiva con él. Ella nunca flaquea en su fe de que el vórtice no lo derrotará, que ganaremos. Él cuida de su corazón, y me castiga cuando cree que le he hecho daño. Odio cuando le da algún tipo de protección, especialmente cuando piensa que la está protegiendo de mí. Ella lo quiere como un amigo.

Él la necesita. Sé que lo hace, pero eso no me hace menos rencoroso.

Todos la necesitan. Todos exigen su atención. ¡Todo el rato! De una forma u otra todos la necesitan, y todos intentan reclamarla a su manera.

Pero fue mía primero.

Mía para llamarla amiga. Mía para protegerla. Mía para llamarla mía.

A veces creo que se olvidan de esto. Olvidan que mi reclamo sobre ella fue primero. Todos olvidan esto. Kaede piensa que ella es suya, probablemente piensa que un día será la sacerdotisa de la aldea, por eso es por lo que la entrena. A lo mejor ella es una substituta por la hija o nieta (o tátara tátara tataranieta) que nunca tuvo. O incluso una substituta para su hermana muerta. Los aldeanos piensan que también les pertenece a ellos, su protectora en prácticas. Ni siquiera meteré a ese lobo pulgoso y picajoso en esto con sus ridículos reclamos.

A veces lo único que creo que recuerda a quién pertenece es el pozo. Sabe que sólo yo puedo ir a por ella y que ella vuelve por mí.

Ella me pertenece.

Y yo le pertenezco a ella.

No tiene nada que ver con este estúpido rosario. Si le pidiera que me lo sacara, ella lo haría. No tengo ninguna duda sobre ello. Ella me lo quitaría si pensara que de verdad me molesta. A veces puede ser irritante, ya sabes, cuando dice esa palabra. Pero no lo odio. De alguna manera me gusta. Es mi conexión con ella cuando no puedo estar con ella. Existe incluso la posibilidad de que sea lo que me permite pasar a través del pozo. ¡Esta cosa no va a salir de ninguna manera de mi cuello!

Incluso los "siéntates" no me molestan demasiado. Es parte de un hechizo mágico que nos ata. Nadie más tiene este tipo de poder sobre mí, ni ella tiene ese poder sobre otro. Es especial. Nuestro.

No tiene nada que ver con que ella sea la reencarnación de alguien. Sé que los demás dirían algo diferente. Cada uno tiene sus estúpidas teorías. Incluso ELLA piensa que es por eso por lo que estoy con ella. Qué es, ¿estúpida? Es decir, si quisiera estar con ELLA, ¡estaría con ella! ¿Qué me detiene? ¿El rosario? No me hagas reír. A Kikyo le llevaría diez segundos deshacer la magia de su hermana. ¿Los fragmentos? ¡Ja! Kikyo podría encontrar los fragmentos igual de fácil, puede que más rápido ya que es una miko completamente entrenada y eso. ¿El ramen? Bueno, vale, me gusta el ramen. Mucho. Las patatas fritas también están buenas. Pero oye, la cuestión es que me gusta estar con ella por quién es. Los aperitivos sólo son un extra.

Nunca tuve con quién crecer. Después de todo, era hijo único. Sesshomaru no cuenta ya que nunca estuvo ahí cuando era niño. Cuando mis padres murieron estaba completamente solo. Todo lo que conseguí obtener fue para mí. Cada cosa que tuve fue mía, y tuve que trabajar y sufrir por ella. Nadie me dio nada y yo devolví lo mismo. Dudo que supiera el significado de la palabra "compartir".

Compartir es duro.

Verdaderamente duro.

Verdadera e increíblemente duro.

No me puedo creer que nadie me dé mérito por compartirla. Primero dejé que el niño se uniera a nosotros, a pesar del hecho de que sólo es un niño y algo de lo que era muy probable que me tuviera que encargar. Otra boca que alimentar. Otro cuerpo que proteger. Pensé que estaba siendo bastante generoso al compartirla con él. Especialmente considerando lo chupador de tiempo y atención que era.

Luego, por supuesto, se unió a nosotros el libidinoso. Considerando cómo la tocó cuando nos conocimos, sin mencionar el hecho de que la había secuestrado, ¡el hombre tenía suerte de estar vivo! Luego se unieron Sango y Kirara. Creo que le exterminadora de demonios quita tanto tiempo como el niño. ¡Tengo suerte si queda algo de tiempo para mí! ¡Y ella es MÍA! ¿No es injusto?

Demonios, a veces la hago enfadar para enviarla por el pozo sólo para que pueda ir a por ella. Por lo menos, luego tenemos algo de tiempo para pasar juntos, sólo nosotros. Vale la pena un "siéntate" o dos para tener algo de tiempo juntos sin esos ojos entrometidos.

Hablando de eso, casi es hora de ir yendo hacia el pozo.

A lo mejor hace algo de ramen…


End file.
